


Getting Huge

by 2people2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2people2/pseuds/2people2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barbeque on April Fools Day is meant to be fun right?: Originally posted on May 6th, 2012 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Huge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally Written for the April Fools Prank Meme on Mpregwinchester in 2012.

_**Getting Huge: Jared’s Pov**_.

“God I’m huge.” Jensen groans; shifting in the car seat.

“You’re not huge babe, you’re seven months pregnant.” I say, trying to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

“Twenty-five pounds Jared; I gained twenty-five fucking pounds.” He snaps; resting his hands on his rounded stomach.

“Jen, the doctor said that you were right on track for being seven months pregnant—“ he cuts me off.

“Are you a male carrier Jared?” he asks, turning his head to look at me.

“No…” I trail off.

“Then you have no right to tell me what’s ‘normal’ for being a pregnant man.” He shifts around again before putting his seatbelt on. He stares straight ahead for a moment before sighing. “God I’m sorry Jay.” He says, turning his head to look at me with regret filled eyes. “I just…” I shush him by placing my hand on his stomach.

“You’re carrying this little girl around; you can bitch at me all you want to.” I say. I hate that he takes his anger out on me; I know that he’s pregnant but I don’t deserve to be attacked…but I love him so much and am so thankful that he is pregnant with our daughter….

“I love you so much you know that?” Jensen says, taking my hand from his stomach and kissing my palm gently. “I’m sorry for being an ass.” I roll eyes.

“I’d say more bitcy than asshole but I forgive you.” He chuckles lightly and I thank God for his mood swings; he doesn’t stay angry for long. “Well we should be heading over to Chris’s; the barbeque should be starting up soon.” He nods.

“God I hope they don’t try to pull any pranks on me.” He groans a few minutes into the drive. “Remember last year?”

For the last few years on April 1st Chris has thrown a barbeque for a ‘mans meat fest”; and every year he and his partner Steve have pulled pranks on everyone…generally when we were all too drunk to realize what happened until we were sober.  

“You gotta admit that it was pretty funny Jen.” I say with a chuckle and he glares at me.

“They dyed my hair pink Jay; pink! It took me a week to get all the dye out; thank god they used that temporary shit.” He crosses his arms over his stomach.

“Well they did that when you passed out from all the tequila…” I trail off.

“We never should have played that fucking game.” He grumbles and my smile widens.

“Well you can’t get drunk with our little princes, so you don’t have to worry about your precious hair.” I stop at a red light and turn to face him. “And Chris promised that they would leave the pregnant guy alone.”

“God I hope so.”

We ride the rest of the way to the barbeque with music from the radio being the only sound in the car. When we are about five minutes away from Chris’s house I feel something touch one of my hands that’s on the steering wheel and I look over at Jensen with a small smile on my face, which he returns. I take my right hand off of the wheel and take his hand in mine, tangling our fingers together and kissing the back of his hand.

“There’s the baby daddies to be!” Chris yells as we walk into his backyard hand in hand. “What took you guys so long?” He flips something on the grill while keeping his eyes on us.

“Doctors appointment.” I answer, letting go of Jensen’s hand so he can say hello to our other friends. I walk over to Chris and he gives me a serious look.

“How’s my boy doing?” I sigh.

“He’s pissy about gaining weight but I’m used to his mood swings by now.” He nods his head and looks over at Jensen worriedly for a moment.

“Hopefully the shit I’ve got planned will help him forget about it.” I look at him suspiciously.

“You promised no one would pull pranks on him.” he raises the spatula in surrender.

“He’s my best friend dude, I wouldn’t pull shit on him when he’s not emotionally all there.” He takes the tongs on the side of the grill and flips a couple stakes. “You should be on your guard dude.” My eyes widen and the evil glint in his eyes and I swallow thickly.

“Shit.” He nods smugly.

“Hey Chris.” Jensen comes up to us and Chris replaces his evil stare for one of joy.

“Jenny!”Chris sets the tongs down and turns to hug Jen. “How you doing man?” he asks when they pull away.

“Fine dude; but Steve is glaring at you over there.” He says, jerking his head behind him to where Steve was sitting.

“Fuck; hey Jay can you man the grill for a moment.” I nod my head and Chris runs over to his lover.

“What’s Steve mad about?” I ask as I wrap my arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

“Chris put those snake things that pop up in his guitar case and a couple got stuck in his guitar.” He leans his head on my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head.

“Jeeze the pranks have gotten really lame this year haven’t they?” he chuckles.

“Yeah…but we were always drunk when we were pranking each other so these things probably seemed funnier.” I look over to see Steve tackling Chris to the ground and I roll my eyes.

“Hey guys!” I call, getting Chris, Steve, Tom, Chad, and Mike to whip their heads towards us. “I think the foods just about done.”

“Thank God!” Chad cries in joy, getting up from the ground over by the fire pit. “Chris is so fucking anal when it comes to that grill.”

“Hey!” We all laugh at Chris’s outraged cry.

“Admit it Chris, this grill is your second love.” Jensen says and Chris rolls his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’ve got a bun in the oven man otherwise I’d kick your ass for that comment.” Jensen laughs while rubbing his lower back, hissing slightly as he shifts from one leg to the other.

“You ok babe?” I ask concerned.

“Yeah, I just need to go sit down.” I nod.

“I’ll bring you some food; what do you want?”

“A hamburger and some of Steve’s potato salad.” I nod and peck him on the lips.

“You got it.” he walks over towards the pledged ‘Ackles Padalecki’ spot of the table and I turn back to the grill.

“Hey Jared.” Steve says to my right and I turn to grin at him.

“Hey Man I…” In my peripheral I see Jensen lower himself down into the wooden chair, and then everything happens in slow motion.

There’s a crack sound and the legs of the chair collapse under him, sending the seat part of the chair falling to the ground. Jensen makes an ‘umph’ sound as he hits the ground, leaving him sprawled on the ground on his back.

“JESNEN!” We all cry at once and I rush over to him.

“Are you ok?!?!” I ask as I crouch down next to him. He breathes heavily in and out before answering.

“I’m fine.” He snaps, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Get me up.” He demands, grabbing onto my hand so I can pull him up. Once he’s in a standing position he brushes my hands off of him and stalks inside. I turn to a guilty looking Chris and rage goes through me.

“What the fuck?!?!” I growl and Chris takes a step back.

“That chair was meant for you!” He points towards the table. “We set out an office chair for Jensen so he’s be comfortable!” he defends.

“Jen complained to us about how big he feels so we thought it would make him laugh if your chair collapsed under you.” Tom says, running a nervous hand through his dark hair. “We just wanted to get him out of his funk.” I shake my head at them and rush after Jensen.

When I find him he’s sitting on the couch in Chris and Steve’s living room sobbing with his head in his hands. My heart breaks at the sight and I rush over to him; sitting down on the couch and pulling him into my arms.

“Shh Jen.”

“I’m so fat I broke a chair!!!” he cries into my neck and I kiss the top of his head.

“Jensen that was a prank meant for me.” I explain, rubbing my hand along his back. “They wanted to try and make you laugh so they rigged the chair so it would collapse when I sat in it.” He just cries harder.

“How can you even stand to be with me looking like this.” His voice cracks and I close my eyes.

“Jen please listen to me ok?” he nods his head a moment later. I let go of him so I can kneel down in front of him. I place both of my hands on the sides of his stomach and I kiss the swell. “You are carrying my daughter Jen; do you know how amazing that is?” he wipes the tears off his cheeks. “You are so gorgeous Jen.”

“B-but--” I cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

“You gained twenty five pounds; so what? All the weight went to your stomach and it didn’t go anywhere else. Our baby is healthy Jensen! You shouldn’t be upset about this weight, you should be happy that our little girl is healthy.” He takes a deep breath.

“You like me like this?” he asks, putting his hands over mine.

“You’ve never been more gorgeous.” He bites his lip nervously. “I’d take you right here if we weren’t in Chris’s living room.” He chuckles slightly as he wipes at his eyes. He pulls at my arms and I sit back down next to him on the couch. “I love you so much Jensen.” I say as I pull him back into my arms.

“I love you to Jared.”

“Jensen?” Chris’s voice calls, and a moment later he walks into the living room looking concerned. “Are you ok?” Jensen sighs.

“I will be.” He says, rubbing circles on the side of his stomach.

“I am so sorry son; we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Jen shakes his head on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it ok; just go back outside, we’ll be there in a moment.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Jen gives Chris a small smile.

“Well I guess I’ll see you guys again in a minute.” He stands in the doorway for a few seconds before turning to go back outside. Jensen grabs my face in his hands and kisses my lips, running his hand though my hair a couple times before pulling back.

“Lets go back out.” He says, pushing himself into a standing position.

“Are you sure?” I ask and he gives me a smile.

“There’s food out there Jay, of course I’ll be ok.” he turns around to walk back outside and I let go of the breath I was holding.

 _Fucking hormones._    


End file.
